Every Surface
by armywife09
Summary: My first fic. LilyJames. Smut! They're in love, but a little dirtyminded....what shall happen? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

AN I don't own anything. And this is my first fic, so please r&r and tell me what you think!

His hand caressed her hair. He could tell that she'd been crying, but he didn't know why. Those green eyes that could pierce his soul were staring straight into his chocolate eyes. They were sitting on a couch in the Room of Requirement. She was dressed in his sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt. Even when she looked her worse, she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Lily, tell me what's wrong. Please?" His pleading tone was not lost on her.

"I told you before…I have to work it out myself before I talk to you about it. Just remember that I love you, ok?"

He knew her words were true, and he could do nothing except agree. He kissed her lightly, and when she only looked at him, he kissed the tip of her nose. The offended feature wrinkled in protest. He thought it was the sexiest thing when she did this, and couldn't resist another kiss. He opened his mouth a bit, trying to deepen the kiss. He didn't show his surprise when she gladly went farther, gently massaging his tongue with her own. He opened his mouth wider and probed her mouth with his tongue. The passion mounted, and it was all he could do to keep his hands from straying to her breasts. He knew she was still very shy about her body, and he respected that, but it was so hard. Slowly he lowered her onto her back, never breaking the kiss.

"Babe, don't be afraid to touch me." He said, trying to make her more comfortable.

Lily reached her hands up his shirt and started moving her nails across his back. After a few more kisses, she replied, "You either."

She grabbed his hands, and gently moved them from her waist to her flat stomach. She let him take over from there, and felt nothing but joy when he finally reached up to fondle her breasts. His hands were the perfect size to cover her supple breasts, and those hands started to massage her through her shirt and bra. When she could no longer stand not having his skin against hers, she reached down and started pulling off his shirt.

The surprise on his face only encouraged her. He wondered whether or not she really meant this, or if she was just trying to make him happy. "Babe, what do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me, James. Kiss me everywhere."

He didn't know how far she would let him go. "Babe, just tell me when to stop, ok?"

She said she would let him know if he went too far. She reached down and started lifting up her own shirt. He watched in amazement as her bra came into view. He thought for sure that she would leave it on, but she reached up and undid the clasp on the front. He kissed her mouth, slowly making a trail from her lips to her ear. He paused to give her ear some attention, nibbling on the lobe and breathing deeply into it. She arched her back against him the slightest bit to let him know that whatever he was trying to do was working. He smiled a sideways grin and resumed his kisses. Slowly he worked his way from her ear to her neck, from her collar bone to her left breast. In one gentle movement, then took it into his mouth. She moaned the tiniest little bit. He massaged the tip with his tongue, swirling it around. Without thinking, he sucked…hard. He heard her gasp, and thought he might have hurt her. But when he looked up he saw her head thrown back and a look of ecstasy written across her face. He moved across, placing kisses as he went, to the right breast, and repeated what he had done to the first.

Slowly, he moved down. He placed kisses all the way down to her pant line. Reaching up, he cupped his fingers around the waistband of her sweatpants. When she didn't stop him, he gently pulled. She lifted up her butt so that he could slide the pants down farther. He started to kiss again when he had her pants, and underwear down to her knees. She shaved her area, and he relished the feeling of her soft skin. Slowly he moved down, and started to use his tongue to pleasure her more. He knew that she was going to stop him at any time, but he was going to do whatever it took to bring more pleasure to her. He reached his tongue down and felt the soft folds of her skin. She moaned, and he continued. Slowly, at first, he swirled his tongue around her clit. Then he moved his hands down from her waist to open up her folds. The sight of her was almost his own undoing. He kissed her nub, then swirled it around with his tongue. Grabbing it with his lips, he sucked it until she bucked her hips. He moved farther down and stuck his tongue into her. He swirled it, and thrust his tongue into it deeper, then pulled out. He repeated each movement over and over until her moans were as loud as he thought she could be.

She never thought she would ever go this far. She'd always said that she would never let a boy do this to her. But it felt sooo good, and she didn't want him to stop. She no longer could stand not touching him, and felt her hands move to the back of his head. Gently, she pushed his head lower, encouraging him to continue. This joy was like nothing she'd ever felt before, but something she knew she would never live without again. She wanted to feel him, feel him on top of and inside her. She pulled him up with surprising strength. "James…I need you…inside."

He looked deep into her eyes. He knew she was serious, but still needed to make sure. "Babe…I don't want to if you don't really want to. Whatever you want, that's what I'll do."

Her only response was to reach down to the button of his pants. She couldn't undo his belt, so he helped her. He pulled down his jeans and once more looked into her eyes. Her pupils were dilated with lust, and immediately his hard on was even harder. She reached down and pulled off his boxers, freeing his erection. With a groan, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down for a kiss. He could do nothing but please her. Slowly, he positioned himself to enter her. She closed her eyes and prepared for the pain she knew was coming. The searing pain stopped after a minute he knew, and he stayed still until he knew it had passed. Then he started pumping into her. Every ounce of energy was ready to go faster, but he knew that he would take as long as he needed to in order for her to stay comfortable.

She lay there, feeling him inside of her. The feeling was so great, she didn't want it to end. She ran her nails down his back, and felt him go deeper. He increased the speed of his thrusts each time he pulled away, and soon they found a rhythm. He knew she was close to the edge when she dug her nails so deep he thought she might have drawn blood. He reached down to fondle her clit and send her over the edge with as many sensations as possible. His mouth found her right breast again. He sucked, he swirled, and he pumped, and finally, she experienced her first orgasm. Seeing her climax sent him over the edge as well, and he spilled into her. Slowly, he started to pull out.

"No! Just stay in me, please?" She asked him.

He kissed her, and lay down on top of her. He would do anything in the world to make her happy, even if it meant staying inside of her after their first sex. He loved her with all of his heart. He would always love her, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Thank you to my lovely reviewers! This chapter doesn't have any smut in it, but I think it's still good. Tell me what you think, and let me know where you'd like this to go!

James walked into his dorm and flopped down onto his bed. He knew the other boys would be returning from the Shrieking Shack any time, and they would want to know why he hadn't come with them. He really didn't want to tell them what had actually happened with Lily, because he wanted to save her dignity. He had a few minutes to come up with a convincing story. Maybe detention with Slughorn? Or he was caught sneaking down to the Whomping Willow and couldn't go for fear of exposing the others? Either one would suit him just fine.

He thought about his night with Lily, and how much he loved her. He would never have let himself go that far with her, but she could have gone as far as she wanted. He would have let her do anything, but there was a certain point where he would have stopped if she had not told him to continue. He knew that he was going to marry Lily Evans someday. Even with all of the evil in the world and the dark times they were in, he knew that she was the one girl he couldn't live without.

Lily lay on her bed, much in the same fashion as James. She was replaying the night in her mind. Her roommates were already asleep, so she didn't have to explain why she was so late returning from her rounds. She thought about marriage, and about a family. But she was a bit shocked when a thought crossed her mind. It made her smile, and she couldn't wait to tell it to James. _When we have our own house, we're going to have sex in every room, on every surface._

It was only when she continued on that line that she remembered something. James hadn't used any protection. Her heart picked up it's pace and she sat up in bed. _What if I get pregnant? I can't be pregnant at Hogwarts! It's our seventh year, I have NEWTS coming up, jobs to apply for….I just can't get pregnant!_

The next morning, Lily woke up, remembering that it was the day of the Hogsmeade trip. She would have to find some time to sneak away and buy a pregnancy test. She reached to pull the curtains from around her bed and found a note lying on her bedside table. _Lily, please meet me in the Room of Requirement before breakfast. I love you. James_

Thinking that now would be the perfect time to talk to him, she quickly showered and dressed. She practically ran to the Room of Requirement and was disappointed to find it empty. She waited only a few minutes before James showed up.

"Lily…" He began, but she cut him off.

"Did you use a Contraceptive Charm?"

"What?" James had no idea where this was coming from. He'd wanted to talk to her about marriage, not kids.

"Did you use a Contraceptive Charm or a condom or something?"

He could feel her panic as if it was his own. He was trying to remember, trying to convince himself that he had used some form of protection last night….but for the life of him, he honestly didn't know.

"Oh….my….god….James. Do you know of a spell that would tell me whether or not I'm pregnant?"

"No, but I know where we might find one. Library."

James grabbed her hand, and after one quick kiss, they sprinted to the library. They skidded to a stop just outside of it, and calmly walked in. They had no clue where to start looking. It definitely wouldn't be in the history section, nor the Muggle section. Hit with a sudden brainstorm, James turned to Lily and said, "What if I asked Slughorn?"

"WHAT?! You want to ask the teacher who thinks I'm brilliant if there's a spell that will let me know if I'm PREGNANT? Are you insane?"

"No! If I go to him, maybe hang back after class or something…and ask him if there's a way to know whether or not a girl is pregnant, just in case, you know…act real cocky and arrogant…put on a show so he doesn't know it's you…do you think he'd tell me?"

"James, I have no idea, but if we don't find out soon…I think I'll die. Not knowing is worse than if I'm really pregnant."

James promised to ask him that day, and they went down to breakfast. The eggs and sausage weren't appealing to either of them. James leaned his head in next to Lily's ear.

"You know, I didn't ask you to meet me to talk about last night. I wanted to talk about the rest of our lives. I want you to marry me, Lily Evans. I want to change your last name to mine, and if you are pregnant, I want this child to grow up with us both there."

Lily's smile had grown bigger with each word James said. She knew that now was the perfect time to tell him her thought from last night, because he couldn't act on it, and he would be thinking about it all day long. She reached her hand down to his upper thigh, and whispered into his ear, "James, when we have a house of our own, we're going to have sex in every room, on every surface."

With a little squeeze of his thigh and a quick peck on his check, she stood up and walked away, seemingly on her way to her first class. He yelled across the Great Hall so loud he was sure even the teachers heard, "Lily Evans, you are the meanest girl in Hogwarts!"

"Aww, man, she didn't turn you down again, did she James?" Sirius asked as he plopped down in the seat Lily had just left and started shoveling food into his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- I know this one's kinda short, but I couldn't do anything else until this part was written. PS...I don't own anything.

James hung back after Potions the next opportunity he had and asked Professor Slughorn if there was a charm or potion or spell that could tell if a woman was pregnant. After joking around about promiscuity for a minute, Slughorn told him to say the words, "_Fetality Revilous_" while pointing his wand at the woman's stomach. If the sparks that came from the end of the wand were blue, she was expecting, but if nothing happened, or it turned pink, then she wasn't. James rushed off to find Lily, who was running a few minutes late from Transfiguration. She'd fallen asleep in class, and had a detention that night as a result. She'd never fallen asleep in any class except History of Magic before, and couldn't think of a reason to start now. She was headed to the common room when she heard her name being shouted from down the hall. Spinning around, she saw James running towards her.

"Come with me…now!"

They sprinted towards the Room of Requirement and James ran past three times, thinking _I need a place to talk._ Finally the door was revealed and they rushed inside. Lily had no idea what was going on, but she trusted James with her life, and would have followed him anywhere. She was a little surprised when James didn't explain himself, but simply pointed his wand at her and muttered something she couldn't hear.

Pink sparks flew from the end of James' wand. Lily had no idea what was happening, but the look on his face was of joy mixed with a tiny bit of sadness. Only then did James remember that he hadn't told Lily what the pink and blue sparks meant.

"You're not pregnant."

Lily jumped into his arms. She still didn't know what he had done, but all she could think about was feeling him inside her once again. He turned so that she was leaning up against a wall, and she wrapped her legs around him. Their kisses were all passion and fire. Nothing could hold them back from one another now. James ripped open her shirt and saw nothing but skin. The fact that she wasn't wearing a bra surprised him, but only turned him on more. He lifted his own shirt up over his head and threw it to the side. She felt the bulge in his pants grow larger and couldn't wait any longer. Reaching down, she started to undo her skirt. James saw what she was doing, and couldn't stop himself from taking over. Her skirt joined her shirt on the floor and he cupped his hand inside of her panties. She was so wet with anticipation. He swirled her clit with his fingers, sending waves of pleasure through her body. She rocked her hips up so he could reach her at every angle. He rubbed her with such force that it was a strange mixture of pleasure and pain. He rammed his finger into her hole, and her face showed nothing but joy. Slowly, he added other fingers, until he felt she couldn't hold anymore. He pulled out, and then thrust them back in, over and over until she was moaning with joy. He moved back to rub her clit, all the while his bulge growing larger and harder.

She reached down and undid his belt, slipping his pants off, loving the sight of his member standing at attention in his boxers. James slid her panties to the side, and slipped his own boxers off. He muttered a Contraceptive Charm this time to make sure this scare didn't happen again. Positioning himself to where he knew she would climax fast, he thrust into hard, completely enveloping himself inside of her. She had never felt him so close. He'd hit her g-spot and it made her buck. He pulled mostly out, and then thrust again. He repeated this a few more times, adding his hand to massage her clit. With five thrusts he felt her hit her orgasm. She screamed his name and this alone sent him over the edge with her.

They stood there panting, with him still inside of her. James rested his head on Lily's bare chest and felt her heartbeat. When it steadied, he looked her in the eyes. "Every surface, huh?"

"Oh yeah. I'll just have to make sure we don't have any breakables…or pictures on the walls, because they will dig into my back….dig…Oh my God! I'm late for Herbology!"

She quickly threw on her clothes and with a kiss, dashed out of the room. James couldn't help but think again, _Lily Evans, you are the meanest girl in Hogwarts. But mean isn't always bad._


	4. Chapter 4

James was feeling on top of the world. Gryffindor had just won their first Quidditch match against Slytherin, and a Hogsmeade trip was coming up. Nothing could be better. Well, one thing could.

For months now, James had been trying to convince Lily to let everyone know they were together. She was stubbornly refusing, saying that "the time just isn't right." Even though he had told her he wanted to marry her, she still wouldn't let anyone else know. He feared he would never understand the way her mind worked.

Lily, on the other hand, was terrified of what other people would think. She was a prefect, and she had always made a big deal of telling everyone that James Potter was scum, and didn't deserve a girlfriend. Now _she_ was the girlfriend, and not just that; she was going to _marry_ him. On top of that, NEWTS were coming up, and she still hadn't applied for a job anywhere. Time was running out.

Everyone was in the common room, celebrating. Somehow, bottles of butterbeer had shown up. No one was having more fun than James and Sirius. The noise was at its highest level when Lily looked at James. Suddenly, she knew in her heart that this was the time. She stood up, amid curious stares from the people around her, and walked over to James. He watched her come closer. She grabbed his face and kissed him in front of everyone. There was a gasp from nearly everyone in the room, and then a burst of applause.

When the kiss finally broke, Sirius leaned over and yelled, "About time!"

Lily laughed and blushed a bright red, while James looked like the happiest man alive. He couldn't stop smiling. He discreetly slipped his ring off of his finger and put it onto her left hand. He knew by the public display of affection that she was ready for the world to know about them, but he didn't know if she was ready for everyone to know about the marriage part. He found out shortly afterward when she yelled out, "Hey Roxy! You're going to be my maid-of-honor right?"

Roxy, Lily's best friend, screamed and ran to give her a hug. She kept saying over and over, "How come you didn't tell me?!" and asking questions about the wedding. Everybody came up to congratulate them, and ask for details. Sirius was the only one in the room who wasn't happy.

Later that night, when everyone had finally left the common room, James was getting ready for bed when he finally noticed Sirius' mood. He thought that as his best friend, he should be one of the happiest ones. He asked Sirius what was wrong.

"You didn't tell me. I'm supposed to be your mate. I didn't know anything. What else are you hiding?"

"You ARE my mate, Padfoot. You'd better be my best man too. And I'm not hiding anything else, I swear that was it. And it's not my fault that I couldn't tell you. She made me promise I wouldn't talk about us. Come on, man. You gotta believe me."

After a minute of thinking Sirius finally agreed to be the best man, and they both knew they were ok.

The day of the wedding finally came after graduation, and it was beautiful. There was joy in everyone's lives. Then reality sank back in. Everything went back to normal, until one fateful summer day….


End file.
